Afrodisíaco
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando Bechard, el demonio del amor, decide hacer un pacto con Christophe? Bechard version yaoista, lemmon 100%, GregoryxChristophe


**Hola a todos! Este fic esta escrito para el 8º reto literario del foro Mundo Yaoi, en el que la temática giraba en torno a un demonio.**

**Yo escogi a Bechard, el demonio del amor, y la puse como una fujoshi. Espero que puedan perdonarmelo ^^U**

**Solo decir que South Park es de sus respectivoa autores.**

***-Enjoi it-***

-Chris... Christophe...

Un jadeo. Otro. Otro más. Las manos temblorosas de Gregory se aferraron a la pierna de Mole. Sonrojo intenso. Sudor. Calor.

Christophe, también conocido como "el Topo" o "Ze Mole", se agacha a la altura de Gregory. Éste tiene los labios entreabiertos en una vana búsqueda de oxígeno, las pupilas dilatadas, el flequillo desarreglado y pegado a la frente. Está tembloroso, pues no sabe qué le ha producido eso. Le duele la entrepierna, su miembro está erecto y con algo de líquido pre-seminal ya asomando por la punta. Está en el suelo, medio tirado medio tumbado, pues no puede mantenerse en pie.

Mole se muerde el labio inferior. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que un afrodisíaco causaría tales estragos en el cuerpo de su amado? Lo tomó del mentón y lo miró a los ojos, con burla.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Gregory? -dijo en un tono de voz bajo, arrastrando las palabras, mofándose de su sufrimiento. -¿Te encuentras mal?

Con una carcajada grave, casi grutal, agarró el trasero del rubio, y lo levantó. Lo sentó encima suyo, asegurándose de que sus miembros entraran en contacto, aunque fuese a través de la ropa.

Gregory estaba muy, muy excitado. Se aferró al cuello de la camiseta verde de Mole, cerrando las piernas en un intento de contener las punzadas que le llegaban desde ahí. Se pegó al pecho de Mole, gimiendo:

-Chris... y-yo... ah~ mm... yo...

-¿Tú... qué? -dijo juguetón Mole, acariciando su trasero.

-Y-yo... ¡ah! ¡M-Mole!

Christophe lo había empujado al suelo, colocándose entre sus piernas. Le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una mano, y con la otra iba desabrochando el pantalón del rubio. Entre las protestas y gemidos de Gregory, Mole le empezó a lamer el cuello de forma lenta pero segura. Gregory fue callándose poco a poco, mordiéndose los labios para intentar no gritar.

-Oh, vamos, Greg. ¿No me digas que ya no quieres?

-V-Vete a la mierd-aaah~

Mole deslizó un dedo por su miembro, de abajo hacia arriba, muy lentamente. Demasiado lento. Se acercó a la boca del rubio, y lo besó. Pero no fue un beso cualquiera. Gregory creyó que, en vez de tener dentro la lengua de Christophe, tenía fuego. Dios, cómo quemaba. Cómo ardía.

-Vaya, vaya, supiste darle un buen uso al filtro, ¿eh, Topo?

Christophe se separó bruscamente de Gregory para mirar con el ceño fruncido a la persona que había aparecido ante ellos. Era una mujer joven, de piel cenicienta y cabellos rojos, así como sus ojos y labios. Vestía ropa de cuero muy ajustada, y un par de cuernos relucientes en la cabeza.

-Bechard... -escupió Mole -¿Qué quieres ahora?

La tal Bechard solo rió. Luego se acercó a la pareja, poniéndose en cuclillas y quedando a la misma altura que Mole. Sonrió lasciva y dijo, tan natural:

-¿Es que no puedo cobrarme mi recompensa, Chris? Hiciste un trato conmigo, y éste es el precio a pagar.

-¿Dejar que te masturbes mientras nos miras?

-Qué boca más sucia... -sacó una cámara de vídeo -símplemente déjame grabarlo todo~

Christophe la miró, resopló enfadado y asintió en señal de aprovación. Ella soltóun gritito entusiasmado, y se dispuso a grabar.

-¿M-Mole...?

-Calla, haz como que no está. ¿Po dónde íbamos? ¡Ah, sí!

Christophe introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Gregory. Él se revolvía de incomodidad y de vergüenza, pero Mole lo tranquilizó besándole los labios, las mejillas y el cuello.

-Mmpff... S-Sácalo, Chris...

-Shh, tranquilo...

Introdujo otro dedo, e iuncuso un tercero. Gregory estaba enrojecido hasta la médula, intentando contener los jadeos y gemidos que le llegaban a la garganta. Entonces Mole sacó sus dedos ara reemplazarlos impediatamente por su miembro.

-¡Aaah! ¡Christophe, e-eres un bruto! Mmm...

-Lo siento, nenaza...

Mole comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del rubio. Poco a poco, la sensación de dolor que sentía Greg fue dando lugar a un extraño y retorcido placer, que se manifestó en los gemidos que no pudo contener.

-C-Chris... Aahh... Aahh... C-christophee...

-Dilo... Agh... D-Dilo...

-Más... -dijo muy bajito.

-M-Más fuerte... ¡Grítalo!

-¡Más! Oh Dios, C-Christophe damé más! ¡Aah!

Christophe no hizo caso omiso, y aumentó la velocidad y la potencia de sus embestidas,mientras masajeaba frenéticamente su miembro.

-C-Chris... M-me voy a... ¡Ah!

Un líquido blanquecino inundó la mano de Mole. Unos segundos después, él también se vino dentro del rubio. Los dos se quedaron en el suelo, resoplando con la mirada perdida.

-Perfecto, perfecto... Con ésto queda salada nuestra deuda, Christophe. Ya nos veremos.

-No cuentes con eso... -dijo mientras la veía desaparecer en un torbellino oscuro.

-Chris...

-...¿Sí?

-¿Quién era esa?

Mole se echó los cabellos del flequillo hacia atrás, aún jadeando.

-Era Bechart, el demonio del amor. Hice un pacto con ella para que echase un afrodisíaco en tu bebida. Y no me digas que no te gustó. -añadió al ver la cara de espanto de su pareja.

Eso Gregory no podía negarlo. Así que, totalmente sonrojado y tembloroso, comenzó a vestirse.

-...Chris...

-¿Mmh?

-...¿Lo vamos a repetir? -preguntó más rojo que un tomate.

-Obviamente, mi nenaza. -respondió el Topo con una sonrisa traviesa.


End file.
